He also has faith in a angel
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Dean Winchester no es hombre de fe, pero quizas él pueda creer en algo. DeanxCastiel.


_Hola! Aqui estoy nuevamente para traerles un nuevo fic sobre uno de mis personajes favoritos de SPN, Dean Winchester. Esté es mi primer Dea/Castiel, así que como veran esta un poco raro... pero ya que. __Adelante, pasen, no muerden ;)_

_**Disclairme:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, aunque me encantaria que así fueran :s_

* * *

**_He also has faith in a angel_**

"_Ese es tu problema, Dean. No tienes fe_" – _**Castiel. 4x01**_

Dean Winchester no era hombre de fe. Impío. Blasfemo. Pecador. Desde la medula al pescuezo. No creía en dioses ni ángeles, ni en algo más de lo que no pudiera observar con sus propios ojos. Para él no había nada más sagrado que escuchar los acordes de _Knocking on heavens door_ esas noches en la carretera o con aquella chica rubia debajo de él, o devorar aquellas hamburguesas con mucho queso y salsa a rebosar que servían en ese cafetín de Wyoming.

Pisar una iglesia estaba más allá de sus límites, al menos que de por medio hubiera un demonio o algún fantasma al que cargarse. Y los únicos salmos en latín que osaba a leer, eran los de la biblia del buen cazador, aquellos que dejaban a los demonios bien chamuscados en el infierno. No recordaba la última vez que había rezado –_quizás sí, cuando aún era un niño y Mary juntaba sus manos, se arrodillaba a su lado y le decía "Los ángeles están contigo, Dean. Cuidan de ti"_- y mucho menos.

Por eso cuando Castiel entro a su vida, de golpe y sin llamar a la puerta, no supo ni que decir. De repente había sido sacado del los fuegos eternos del infierno, llevado a la tierra de un jalón y abierto los ojos en su propia tumba, para enterarse que en todo ese tiempo un dios, _El Dios_, había estado sentado allí arriba junto a su ejército de soldados alados sin mover un dedo por ellos –_los muy bestias_- Y no contentos con eso, también se tenía que enterar que el apocalipsis estaba a punto de comenzar.

Así de un día para otro se vio inmerso en una guerra entre el cielo y el infierno, entre ángeles y demonios. Donde él, Dean, "_The Dean_", estaba hundido hasta las pelotas, sin derecho a escaparse de ello. Ya no importaban los espíritus cabrones, ni hombres lobos sueltos en Los Ángeles y mucho menos aquel aquelarre de brujas en las cercanías de Boston; las cervezas, los moteles y las canciones de _Gun´s and Roses_ por la mañana –_solo para joder a Sam_-, ni siquiera esa castaña que le guiño un ojo hace unos días mientras desayunaban. Nada de eso importaba cuando tenían el apocalipsis junto con todos sus demonios pegados al culo y Castiel, _Cas_, visitándole en sueños.

Quizás si Castiel se hubiera mantenido apartado, solo llevándole instrucciones de vez en cuando, todo hubiera sido más fácil. Tal vez así no se hubiera enterado que él había sido el que rompió el primer sello, ni de las dudas que revoloteaban como mariposas en la cabeza del ángel con respecto a sus órdenes y lo más probable, es que después de conocer a Anna, se le hubiera metido en la cabeza –_y de allí nadie podría sacarle_- de que los ángeles solo era un montón de marionetas, sin sentimientos ni emociones, ni ese albedrio propio que le da sazón a la vida. Pero no fue así, porque en cada sueño y en cada encuentro, cada vez que Castiel lo miraba a los ojos, Dean podía ver un mar de emociones aprisionadas que amenazaban con inundar ese cuerpo humano, una grieta en esa represa de concreto que cada día parecía hacerse más grande y la cual, se hacía cada vez más vulnerable con cada palabra que cruzaban.

Así fue como Dean descubrió que Castiel no era esa marioneta, que él también podría llegar a sentir.

Por eso, cuando se les acabo el tiempo, y el reloj iba devorándose los minutos faltantes para el comienzo del apocalipsis, Dean solo pudo recurrir a él. Porque sabía que muy en el fondo Castiel ya había probado un pedazo de esa manzana roja y jugosa del pecado, había dudado y comenzado a sentir realmente lo que era ser humano. Porque Castiel muy en el fondo también deseaba sentir las emociones humana y poder hacer algo más por ese mundo, por esa obra de su padre. Porque Cas, Castiel, no le había fallado hasta ahora. _Porque por primera vez en su vida Dean creía en algo, él creía en Castiel_.

Y él no le fallo, ni en esa oportunidad ni en las venideras. _Como siempre._

Después de todo, Mary tal vez si tenía algo de razón. Porque aunque los ángeles no estaba con él, _Castiel sí que lo estaba._

* * *

_¿Qué les parecio? Ya sabes, deja un review para que Castiel se vuelva tu ángelito guardian xD_

_:)_


End file.
